


Sorry, you're not invited

by suckerforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsupernatural/pseuds/suckerforsupernatural
Summary: What happened when Castiel left the bunker [15x03]I think we all need some kind of therapy after that scene so here's a little humor fanfiction I wrote to cheer us all up.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Sorry, you're not invited

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction posted here. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> Also, English is not my first language so I apologise for any grammar mistakes.

After Castiel left the bunker he wasn't sure where to go. He scrolled through the contacts in his phone. Maybe he could stay at someone else's place until he can figure out what to do next. His eyes wandered over the screen quickly jumping from one contact to another, shaking his head until he noticed one that stood out from the rest. Claire. They haven't seen each other in months and Cas felt awkward about suddenly calling her, just to ask for help. It was a quick phone call. Claire invited him over to Jody's house and said that he can stay as long as he needs. It had taken him by surprise but he gladly accepted. Jody was probably next to her forcing Claire to be nice for once.  
Three hours later, Cas was standing in front of the door to Jody's house. He hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. Taking a deep breath, he thought about leaving but before he could decide, the door swung open almost hitting him in the face.  
 ** _"Hiii. Sorry about that. I'm Jody. It's so nice to finally meet the man that makes Dean Winchester's knees week."_ **  
Cas stood there confused. All he managed to say was **_"Um...hello."_** while stuttering slightly.  
 ** _"Come on in. We're all happy to have you here."_ **Jody said, moving out of the doorway to let Cas come in and closing the door behind him. He didn't expect such a warm welcome but he didn't plan to complain. The evening went on and Cas told the girls about what happened with Dean. They all agreed that Dean is being a douchebag and doesn't deserve Cas if he plans on behaving like that. Suddenly Cas' phone started ringing. Everyone jumped expecting Dean to call and apologise.  
 _ **"It's Sam."**_ everyone sighed a little disappointed.  
  
 **Back in the bunker**  
  
Dean was sitting in his room clutching his phone, pondering if he should call Cas. He didn't plan to apologise of course. He just wanted him to come back. Maybe Sam could help him decide what to do. He got up with a sigh and slowly walked to Sam's room, stopping a few times re-thinking his decision. Finally, he stood in front of Sam's room, the door closed. Dean knocked lightly. Nothing. He knocked a little louder. Again, nothing.  
 _ **"Sam? You there?"** _  
It was completely silent.  
 _ **"I'm going in. You better be wearing pants."**_ Dean joked.  
Sam's room was dark and silent.  
 _ **"Sam? Are you sleeping?"**_  
Silence. Dean turned on the lights, only to find the room empty.  
 _ **"Sam?"**_ Dean called many times walking around the bunker looking for his brother. When he couldn't find him anywhere, he thought it would be the best to call him. It took a minute before Sam picked up.  
 _ **"Where the hell are you?"** _Dean exclaimed .  
 _ **"Dean? What's going on? I just went out."**_  
 _ **"So you just went out? Why didn't I think of that."**_ Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
 _ **"Couldn't you leave me a message or something? I almost got a heart attack!"**_  
 _ **"Hey, I'm fine. I can't talk right now. I'll call you later, okay?"**_ Sam quickly ended the call, not letting Dean protest.  
Dean stared at his phone screen baffled.  
 _ **"Son of a bitch."** _  
Not happy with his brother's answer, he decided to use the GPS signal from Sam's phone to find him.  
It only took a few seconds and Sam's location popped up.  
 _What is he doing at Jody's?_  
Dean being Dean couldn't stand not knowing what's going on and in a couple hours was parking the Impala in front of Jody's house. He knocked on the door pressingly. The door swung open and there was Sam, obviously confused. _ **"Dean? What are you doing here?"**_ All the talking that was heard from the living room stopped at the mention of Dean's name. _ **"You're really asking me that? Why didn't you tell me you're at Jody's? Is that a braid in your hair? And are you wearing pyjamas?"**_ _ **"We're...ehm...kind of... having a sleepover."**_ Dean was more than confused at this point. _ **"You're kidding me, right?"**_ Sam shook his head, opening the door completely to reveal Cas, Jodie and girls in their pyjamas. They were all looking at Dean with judgement in their eyes. Especially Cas. ** _"Well...can I join you? I need to speak with Cas."_ **Dean said turning his head to look at Cas who was intensely concentrated on playing with the hem of his nightrobe.Sam looked behind himself, scanning everyone's faces for an answer. They all just shook their heads, saying no. Sam turned back to face Dean. _ **"Sorry, you're not invited."** _Sam shrugged , closing the door leaving Dean standing outside absolutely perplexed at what the hell just happened.


End file.
